


【ND】Incubus

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 4nd/4n3d，原设x魅魔，私设众多，有一点vd暗示
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	【ND】Incubus

“hello，sweet heart？”

一股重力压在尼禄身上，糖浆一般浓厚的香甜气息不打招呼地肆意钻进了他的鼻子里，原本睡梦中舒展的眉头突然像梦见噩梦一般紧簇起来，他没有坚持多久就闷哼地开口了。

“你一定要选这个时候吗？”他是真的很困，白天在维护完自己的车子和武器之后又陪着精力旺盛的孩子们闹了一下午，直到晚饭后才得空歇息，所以今天他是带着疲劳入睡的。

睡眠没有得到充足的补充，他挣扎了好一会儿才把眼睛睁开，窗外的月光直接洒在了桌面上，今晚没有一点云，而他被身上的人的阴影笼罩在下面。

“我明明把窗户锁了啊……”他小声抱怨着，但还是被对方尽收耳底。

“你觉得一把小小的锁能懒得住我吗，kid。”

尼禄挣扎坐起来，他被那个男人跨坐在身上，对方还有意无意地蹭着他，一双骨节分明的漆黑翅膀在背后展开，以及那条肆意甩动的细长尾巴。

但丁依旧穿着那件惹眼的大红色外套，三条金属扣皮带紧紧地扣在快要把衣服撑开的半身上，穿过腰带扣住的皮套留出了裤裆的空隙，让人觉得这个设计有什么图谋不轨的意图。

这是他原本的模样，魅魔拥有能够幻化成对方最有性欲的对象的能力，可对于尼禄来说他几乎是对但丁的原身一见钟情，任何幻化的样子都无法匹及与他相衬的红色。但丁当下就意识到了这件事，年轻人毫不掩饰地在他面前顶起了小帐篷，而后反应过来时早已满脸通红慌张地双手遮掩。

不是说但丁本身没有魅力，魅魔的本性也使人容易对他产生性欲，可这个大男孩直直白白地表明着对他的欲望让他觉得罕见又新奇。

很可爱的小博美，这是但丁的第一主观印象，随后在尼禄交出他的第一次之后他对这个印象有了不少颠覆，尽管技巧上毫无圈点，但尼禄的蛮力和持久力超出了正常人该有的范围，能够轻松榨取男人精力的但丁鲜少地觉得有些吃力。可他的胃也是无底洞，压力越大受力越强，这个精力旺盛的大男孩对他而言就像移动餐车，他不需要顾虑过度汲取精力带来的危机也能让自己饱餐一顿，两全其美岂不美哉。

在他真正放弃对他人进行狩猎的日子是一个月前，嫉妒心和占有欲日益增长的狗狗终于和他提出了要求，“我可以满足你的，不是吗？你还有什么必要去找其他人。”男孩的语气里夹杂着不满与试探以及哀求，他开始变得不乐意将但丁分享出去，即便对于他人展露出来的但丁不是这副模样。

“你对自己这么有自信？”这也是但丁自己的顾虑，他并不想让尼禄过多承受负担，尽管尼禄在他面前没有表现出负担的异样，所以这可能是他的多虑。

“我的饭点可是不固定的，除了正餐说不定还要下午茶和夜宵，即使是大半夜也会来敲你大门哦。”于是尼禄为了让但丁答应他让这些问题都不在话下，但丁露出了满意的笑容。

然后他就来了，他喜欢趁着夜深人静的时候闯进他的房间，让不敢弄出动静的男孩面露难色。夜宵比正餐更让人有食欲。

“可怜的尼禄，看样子你是真的很疲惫，黑眼圈都有点变重了呢，”但丁捏着他的脸庞仔细观察，“既然如此那我还是不打扰你休息了，等你精力恢复了再来找你吧……才怪。”

他跨坐的身子又往前挤了点，伸手按住背后一直顶着他的东西，“你的小尼禄和你的身体机能是分开使用的吗，它怎么还精神得不像话，嗯？”说着他还不怀好意地揉搓了一把。

尼禄没忍住呻吟了一声，又赶紧捂住了嘴，生怕声音从房间传出去，“快住手，但丁。”恶魔的但丁也是各种意义上的恶魔，从来不会给他呈英雄的机会。他对但丁勃起已经是不可抗力，即使精神上已经十分疲劳，他依旧在渴望得到他，听到了水滴的声音不免会感到口渴。

“说老实话，我有点没吃饱，上次找你是什么时候来着？三天前？”但丁没有理会他，自顾自地说起来，“看你最近是真的很忙的样子我也就没来折腾你了，佛杜那这一带的生气真的很旺盛，驱散了从门过来的恶魔后压抑的气氛都一扫而空了，大家的精力条仿佛都要溢出来了，唔，这我是看得见的。”

他伸出手指，没被手套套住的食指从尼禄的脸上滑过，指腹扫到锁骨的凹陷滑向心脏的位置，“类似比较具象化的东西，比如现在，你的精气值就在逐渐下降，激素的减少反映到身体上的供应不足。“

但丁划过的地方产生了丝丝的瘙痒，尼禄感觉到自己的心跳在加速，眼皮却又耷下了一分。

”要不选择一下，要睡觉还是要我？你这样子还没等我进去就要呼呼大睡了。“温热的唇贴到了尼禄嘴角旁，他呼出的热气加剧了体温的上升，留有胡茬的脸颊蹭得他发痒。

”……我不觉得你在给我选择。“宽大的鬼手在黑夜里发出了微弱的蓝光，它越过大衣伸到了皮带的位置，熟练地解开上面繁琐的皮扣。

”很好，主动的孩子有奖励。“但丁轻笑一声，”你要是真的睡着那可就头疼了，幸亏我有神药。“

”什么神药……唔！“尼禄的疑惑还没问完就被但丁堵上了嘴，灵活的舌头撬开唇瓣挤开尚未合拢的牙齿，挑逗似的撩起他的舌头舔过他的下牙腔，但丁故意发出很大的亲吻声，听得令人害臊，仿佛有源源不断的水源从交合的双唇流出。

他不忘将自己饱满的胸脯顶上前，促使尼禄伸手去接过它，尼禄控制住力道揉搓着并解开了上头第一条皮带，拉到锁骨下的拉链被些许解放的胸又顶开了一点。他突然觉得口中有什么在溢出，从认真舔吻的但丁口中交换而来的津液忽然变多了起来，带着一点不易察觉的香气，几乎黏合得毫无缝隙的嘴让尼禄只能选择咽下，滑腻的液体顺着喉道流下突然变得清凉，像薄荷带有刺激的芳香激醒了他的大脑。

持续了好一会儿但丁才松开口，大量分泌的液体有些从他嘴角溢出，被他及时舔了回去。

“怎么样，是不是感觉清醒了不少？”

尼禄产生了疲劳都被扫除的感觉，他诧异地看着但丁，“这是魅魔的一项能力，从唾液里分泌出来的激素可以使人变得激昂，就像媚药，兴奋剂……”

“但也只有我特意分泌才会有这种效果，副作用大概在事后会消耗更多的精力，管他呢，我想你应该撑得住。”但丁倒退着爬到尼禄的下腹，掀开衣角将裤头扯下来，从内裤里顶起的阴茎已经有前液渗出浸湿了内裤的一部分，他用牙齿咬住布料让发硬的阴茎从里头弹出来，已经变成壮观尺寸的阴茎差点打到他脸上。

他像个发现甜食的孩子吮吸起柱身，包括那些开始暴起的青筋，带着黏滑的唾液一路向上含住了龟头，被填充的口腔里舌头在缝隙间游走，很快他就直接深喉吞下了大半截阴茎，那些惊人分泌量的唾液打湿了整根肉柱，但丁从腹部的颤抖能感受到尼禄被涌来的快感疯狂洗刷着，他死死捂住自己的嘴不敢发出愉悦的声音。

他象征性地打湿变得足够硬挺的阴茎，但丁自身不需要润滑，他的肉穴随时随地都可以接纳任何硬物，穿着复杂的衣裤被轻易脱开，他扶住阴茎干脆地一坐到底，尼禄清晰地感受到潮湿的肉壁毫无阻拦地被挤开又紧密地吸附在上面，两人都不自觉地发出了冗长地叹息。

乌黑的翅膀抑不住兴奋之意扑扇了几下，但丁坐落在身上随着起伏的动作不断传出抽插的水声，他甚至都不收敛自己的淫叫声，除了尼禄之外没人会听见。底下还在死死咬着他发烫的巨物，嘴上却像催情的迷药一般诱惑着他，他咽了咽干涩的喉咙，起身堵住了但丁的嘴。

但丁一下被从上方的主导翻身压在了尼禄身下，他加速了抽插的频率，狠狠地捣上了那些熟知的位置，更多的体液泛滥似的分泌流出，随着胯部的撞击溅到床单上。但丁加深了口中的吻，疯狂地啃咬掠夺，搜刮起溢出的津液，喊不出的呻吟只能在喉道里发颤，直至随着头皮发麻的感觉勃起的阴茎射出了第一道精液。

他意外地比尼禄先射了，也许是久违地做爱令他变得敏感，还未冲上浪潮的尼禄依旧打桩似地顶进他敏感的肉壁内，魅魔也有不应期，但他没有可以喘息的时间，过载的热度和快感变本加厉地洗刷他的全身，他抽搐地松开嘴，脑袋死死地抵在床上发出尖叫。他险些爽到背过气去了。

尼禄知道他的能耐，即使被操到翻白眼也不会操死的但丁只是在享受暴力般的做爱与快感，开始说胡话也不需要怜惜，他捏上了射精后有些疲软的阴茎试图让它重新硬起来，前后同时到来的快感让但丁忍不住发出呜咽声，他还可以承受更多。

被强制提起精神的尼禄看上去不知疲惫，只有滑落下来的汗水表明了他的努力，一时间但丁看上去更像被榨取精力的那个。带着犬齿的牙咬上了嫩白的乳肉，用舌头挑逗着立起的红粒，他捏住但丁肉感十足的屁股努力挤进了些许位置，猛地把第一股精液全部射进了他的腔内，他这才缓下劲来，趴在但丁身上喘口气，塞在里头的阴茎没有要退出来的意思，慢慢等着那些流不出来的精液被吸收殆尽，但丁感觉埋在里面的东西还有胀大的趋势。

“怎么还能变大，你是想再努力努力把我顶穿吗？”

尼禄松开了在但丁身上不时留下印记的嘴，重新退出一截后又猛地顶了进去，把他平坦的小腹上顶出了一个突起，但丁忍不住闷哼了一声。

“被操穿肚皮的恶魔也可以自我修复吗。”他咬过但丁细长的耳尖贴在脸旁问。

“可以是可以，但目前还没人能操穿过，你还不够长。”说出的话在嘴里有些嘲讽的意思，尼禄拉下脸来，二话不说开始了第二轮操弄。

虽然尼禄的阴茎没有捅穿肚皮的长度，但完全充血的尺寸也大得异于常人，他不可小觑的持久力在所谓神药的加持下射过一波又一波的精液依旧没有软下来的意思，他仿佛铁了心要把但丁操得合不上孔。

除了但丁自身分泌出的润滑液，没有多余的一滴白色液体从里头流出来，象征活力的精液全部化作了他的食粮吞食在内，但丁感觉到自己已经逐渐在被填饱，一直没有拔出来过的阴茎已经把完全撑开的小孔操得发红发肿，但丁身上已经没有干掉的地方，被汗水打湿身体有一种通透感，裸露的肌肤变得又红又热。

他已经懒得叫出声了，轮番的次数似乎可以喊哑他的喉咙，重新修复大概只需要几分钟，但对于尼禄来说喘息着被顶到深处才能发出闷哼一声呻吟的但丁看上去更诱人。他喜欢看但丁无措的样子，可但丁永远喜欢把自己表现得游刃有余，面对任何一切。他想要让但丁示弱，总得有些办法，比如——

但丁已经顺从地趴在床上高高崛起自己的屁股，让缴在里头的阴茎不知疲倦地摩擦红肿的软肉，用快感麻痹自己，那条不掩饰心情的细长尾巴一直在一旁乱甩，时不时又缠上尼禄的鬼手，像蛇的行径。

尼禄盯着那条灵活的尾巴，放慢了身下的动作，敏锐地在它扫过来的时候一把抓住了尾端，捏上了像心形一样的尾节，然后他听到了但丁的怪叫声，和踩到了猫尾巴的反应相差无几。

“嘿，不要摸我的尾巴，它很脆弱的！”但丁转头对尼禄说，语气里有一丝不易察觉的焦急，有些硌人的鬼手不予理会地摩擦着尾节，执着得像捏着猫狗的肉垫。

“是脆弱还是敏感？我觉得你应当喜欢这样，这能够带来更舒服的感觉不是吗？”他使坏地扯了尾巴一把，但丁被迫塌下了腰，嘴里发出含糊不清的呼噜声，这确实很舒服，还令人浑身发麻，可这也是致命的弱点，但丁常常能光用尾巴就令自己高潮，仅仅只是触摸都能带来电流感，他控制不好自己的感官，这样很危险。

“不……别，你可以放过它，我们还有其他条件可讲。”他抛出了自己的筹码，浑然不觉得自己是被欺压在身的人。

“我们可以玩点别的，做爱也需要情趣不是吗，这有利于让你提供更多的精力。”但丁说着突然缴紧后穴，让松懈的尼禄险些把剩下的精液给交代出去，他惩罚地打了他屁股一巴掌，嫩白的皮肤迅速留下了红印，换来了但丁的一阵呻吟。真的不要脸。

“那让我想想……你可以幻化成任何人的样子，”尼禄深沉地望着但丁尖锐的竖瞳。

“嗯哼？黏人小狗不是不喜欢我幻化成别人的性对象了吗，我有好一段时间没有幻化过了。”

“那你可以变成自己以前的样子吗？”

尼禄突如其来的疑问让但丁愣了会儿神，“你总不能生下来就长这样吧？”

“那当然不是，对于我们这种恶魔在年长10岁就要开始给自己赚取“生活费”了。“这句意味深长的话一下呛到了尼禄，他一下没能接受幼小时期的但丁四处找人寻欢做爱的模样。

“……我想看看你年轻些的模样。”这只是出于他一时兴起的想法，他对但丁的本身充满着好奇，他更想知道在没遇见但丁之前他究竟是什么样的。

“wow，真是个好提议，年轻时的我也是魅力不凡的，我担心你看了会被我帅昏过去。”

但丁立即就看到尼禄的脸臭了下来，引得他忍不住发声大笑，他的男孩一点都不做作，总是蠢得可爱。

“我想想，”他起身攀上了他的脖子，湿润的嘴唇贴紧他的耳朵低语道，“也许你会喜欢这个样子？”

耳边富有磁性的声音留下了一个颇高的余调，红色的魔力分子笼罩在但丁身上，又像蒲公英的吹落一样刹那间纷纷消散，那个本该壮实于他的体格突然缩小了一个尺寸，被老实地罩在了他身下，但丁还是那头白发红衣，只是没有了岁月的痕迹，那张脸变得稚嫩无比，看上去和他年纪相仿。

要说哪里不太好，就是穿得太少了，不仅没有了繁琐的装饰，他甚至连里衬都不穿，赤裸着套着那件红色皮衣，只有一条疑似枪带的东西横在胸前遮掩了重要部位，大部分的肌肤都裸露在外，原本结实的肌肉变得有些浅显，让人很想上手摸一把。

但丁没有穿裤子，他的下身还含着尼禄的东西，尼禄明显感觉里头变得紧致了不少，像被他强行撑开。

“说实话我还没试过变自己，你的要求可真奇怪。”但丁那双圆润的双瞳被稍稍过长的额发挡住了眼帘，却挡不住那透彻的光。

他连说话的声线都拔高了不少，带着些许沙哑却有几分挑逗之意。

太犯规了，他根本没想过但丁以前是这么可爱的模样。不需要变成其他样子，任谁都无法拒绝这样的但丁。

“嘿，你不会真的看傻了吧？”见尼禄迟迟没有反应，他忍不住伸手在他面前晃了两下，“也没见萎了，变小了些你这玩意涨死我了……？”

有什么温热的液体滴到了他的指尖，他凑到嘴边舔了一口，是咸腥的血味。

两人同时反应了过来，尼禄慌忙地用手捂住了顺流而下的鼻血，看见笑倒在床上险些背过气去的但丁，毫无顾及，他从来没见过他笑成这个样子。

“kid，你也太好笑了吧，我必须承认你是第一个当着我的面流鼻血的人，你还要承包我多少第一次哈哈哈哈哈！”他好不容易找回呼吸又岔了气，还惯性地收紧了下半身。

“别笑了，快停下！不要用这幅模样叫我kid，太奇怪了。”尼禄感觉自己的脸彻底烧起来了，再不降温他就要流鼻血失血过度了，幸亏夜晚不会让但丁看清他的窘样，可他低估了但丁的夜视能力。尼禄束手无策的样子都被他尽收眼底，好像在逗弄一条憨憨的狗狗。  
索性鼻血很快就止住了，但丁给予他的不仅仅是精力上的提升，稍微再受点刺激他都可以擦枪走火了。但丁笑着勾住他的脖子，把柔软的唇瓣贴在他发烫的唇边，他感觉但丁身上的香气变得更浓了，他忍不住多嗅了几下，手上开始往裸露的肌肤进攻。

但丁的小腹上带有着刚练起的腹肌，捏在手上还是有些顺滑的手感，他顺着腹部往上碰到了那条枪带，作为男人根本不需要这种无意义的遮掩，这样只会让他看上去变得色情诱惑，如果这是他自己的主意，尼禄就要在内心默默骂他骚货了。但是毕竟，这才对得起他魅魔的名号。

修剪整齐的手指挤开了硬质的皮带，找到了鲜嫩的乳头，这时候的但丁并没有夸张的乳量，但手感细滑的胸脯能够被鬼手一手掌握，稍作戏弄他的乳尖就开始发硬了，但丁咬着尼禄的下唇发出了迷糊的呻吟。

“你年轻的时候没有少被这样弄过吧，顶着这个样子不怕上街就被人抓走吗？”他本想嘲弄一下但丁，结果话到嘴边的语气竟然有点酸酸的味道。

但丁嗯哼哼地笑着，像个被灌醉的人，他越过嘴唇舔上了鼻下残留的血痕，把血腥味吞进自己肚子里，“也许？这不好说。”他把嘴里的铁锈味送到尼禄口中，让他尝尝自己的血，“其实也不尽是，有个男人很棘手，他的占有欲很强烈，就和你一样，也和你不一样，他往往会直接付出行动来限制我一切想要“越轨”的行为，我明明是魅魔，不让我做吃饭活那我干什么？”

但丁难得和他吐露了更多关于自己的事，尼禄认真听着好奇地问下去，“所以呢，他也像这样不允许你找其他人，独自拥有你吗？”

“你猜？”但丁又主动地把话题截断了，但他又思考了会儿，坏笑地朝他说，“那样的人可怕得很，我曾经被他关在床上狠狠操了三天三夜，命都快被操没了，要是说出去怕是魔界一大闻风丧胆的话题了，不过如你所见，我现在还生龙活虎着，”

“……”尼禄一语不发地盯着他，像是在思考什么，而后他突然把但丁又推倒在床，把他压在了身下，他掀开长长的大衣从尾椎上的部位开始亲吻着，一路留下湿漉漉的痕迹并逐渐加深了力道，慢慢的从吮吸变成了啃咬，在即将要咬破组织的那一刻松开了嘴，转而咬上了他的耳朵。

“……我觉得你在暗示我什么。”

但丁觉得埋在下身里的阴茎又开始充血膨胀，他咽了口唾沫，“那你又在想什么？”

“我觉得我生气了。”尼禄淡淡地说着，手指滑到尾椎连接尾巴的地方，猛地拽起了那条悠然自得的尾巴，但丁立即像触电了一样僵直了整个身体，变了调的声音从嘴里漏出来，他的的确确被通电了一样的快感电击了一把。

“我想操你。”尼禄直接了当地回答他，“能不能操三天三夜就不知道了。”

但丁有些心悸，嘴上用几乎听不到的声音对自己说道。

“……真是像得不行。”

持续了好长一段时间没有动作的后穴被猛然操弄了起来，但丁觉得自己的身体像很久没被人操过一样敏感又脆弱，痛疼和瘙痒如期而至一同冲击他的神经，把他的呻吟顶得破碎。

“不，不是说好的……不要，动我尾巴的，吗！唔啊！”尼禄在努力顶开他的肠瓣的同时手上不忘拉扯着因为兴奋而乱甩的尾巴，他把尾巴递到嘴边用湿热的口腔含住了尾节，但丁一下发出了混乱的声音，找不到调的呻吟听上去快要哭出来了，粗大的龟头摩擦到了前列腺的位置，又把摇摇欲坠的他冲上了顶峰。但丁感觉眼里开始冒白星了，他被自己的唾液呛到发出了可怜的呜呼声，升天的快感把他冲刷得要失去意识，本该游刃有余应对的脑子变得懵懂起来，他只能胡乱抓紧床单承受再度涌来的侵袭。

尼禄本来闷闷不乐的心情瞬间被示弱的但丁洗刷而去，彻底失去了主导权的但丁被他笼罩在身下只能顶起腰乖乖接纳他的玩弄，嘴里顾不住流淌而出的口水弄湿了好一块床单，但丁像个幼兽一样任他宰割，努力伸过来的手被他轻而易举给按住了。

床上还有他射了好几次的精液堆积在上面，他感觉肚子在逐渐被填满，精力旺盛的尼禄射过了好几波后依旧还能坚挺着继续操他，时不时玩弄着他的尾巴让他毫无反抗之力。

怪物，都他妈的是怪物，但丁骂不出声，张口也只有带着哭腔的喊叫。

他被自己的纵容给反将了一军，博美都能变成猛兽，这些都是他自己作出来的就是。

但丁感受到小腹涨得不行，他吃不动了，那些本应该吞食下去的精液被漫出，慢慢从抽插不停的小穴里溢出，被操得无力收起来的肉穴随着抽进抽出翻动着软肉，被打出泡沫的体液都变成了白色的腥液。

“这些都被你浪费掉了，但丁，”尼禄把他拉起身坐到自己身上，手抚在有些鼓起的下腹上，“魅魔也有子宫吗？吞不下的精液会不会流到那边去？”

由下而上的阴茎顶到了更深的地方，但丁爽得脚趾都卷起来了，他听不出自己是在哭还是在笑，老老实实地回答尼禄，“呜呜…会，会，吞不完的精液会被打开的子宫吸收，足够强大的精子会抵抗消耗扎根在卵巢里，不要，我不要再生崽了，太痛苦了！”

他仰头大口呼吸，汗液蒸发让他流失了很多水分，他差点困在自己的梦魇里被幻觉缠身。尼禄望向他的视线里多了一丝担忧，他真的好想全部射在里面，操进他的宫口让他怀孕，虽然他不知道自己究竟算什么，跟魅魔结合又能生出什么品种的宝宝。可是但丁心有余悸的求饶令他心软了。他没有理会更多的意思，堆积临盆的蓄意让他又想射了，他咬牙抽开了身，捏着但丁下巴。

“但丁，张嘴。”但丁听话地张口接纳了最后一股精液，陆陆续续喷出的浊液变得有些透明，他好似尝着流心蛋卷把溢出来的液体都舔舐干净，连马眼都不放过，黏滑的唾液在他嘴边拉出了长长的银丝。他彻底吃饱了，被不眠不休注射的身体终于得以休息。

他看见满床粘满了各种精液汗水和疑似的尿液，脑子也逐渐清晰了，玩过头了，有点丢脸，他差点变成被榨干的那个。事发人尼禄神情恍惚地喘起粗气，加倍的疲劳开始反作用地朝他袭来，可能是副作用的时间到了，尼禄还想多看但丁几眼，可喊到嘴边的名字还没脱口半个字他就像被催眠了一样脑袋砸在枕头上倒头昏睡过去。

“啊……看这个样子八成是要睡个三天三夜了，对不住了，尼禄。”他毫无歉意地感言，最后善后的还是他自己，想想但丁长叹了一口气，憋屈地撅起了自己红肿的屁股，操控自己的尾巴伸进去把多余的精液掏出来。

所有的痕迹都不会留下来，只有一睡不起的尼禄把记忆保留在自己的睡梦中。

“福利还是留给下次吧，多谢款待，晚安little boy。”但丁展开了收起来的翅膀，给睡得迷糊的尼禄额间留下了一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 男性魅魔可以怀孕，通常在精液没有吸收足够的时候不会打开子宫，基本要靠大量的精液才能怀上，生育能力比女性魅魔要低下，生出来的过程会很痛苦。


End file.
